In the Rain
by Scarpaw
Summary: Kissing's not the only thing you can do in the rain
Day 5 Shizayaweek Prompt - Rainy Days! Ha ha ha, is this porn? It might be. Please don't judge me too harshly this is my first time writing anything like this

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Durarara**

 _ **In the Rain**_

 _Kissing's not the only thing you can do in the rain._

" _IZAYA-KUN!"_ The howl of a beast slices through the early evening air. It's a common enough event for Ikebukuro, so not many people take notice of it, instead choosing to focus more on their commute home. Rain is just starting to fall, a crescendo of staccato beats pounding against the asphalt harder the more time passes.

A cellphone and the handle of an umbrella both crunch under the monstrous grip of the Fortissimo of Ikebukuro before he takes off after a smaller man, like a hound after a fox. Left behind, his coworker sighs and shakes his head, determining that with the rain they might as well just end the work day. And the chase begins.

There's the sound of shoes slapping against wet pavement, and the manic laughter of one man enjoying the situation a bit too much. The growling of a second man, as well as the screeching of car alarms. Metal scraping against the concrete, and the dull flashes of lightning illuminating the darkness of the city as thunder echoes.

It's been three months since the two strongest men of Ikebukuro tried this thing called "dating" and it seems that some things never change.

As the sharp tang of iron bursts across his tongue, Izaya thinks he can safely say he's okay with that. His laughter is muffled by the tongue down his throat, but he doesn't mind that as his arms come up around Shizuo's neck, forcing his boyfriend closer and deepening the kiss.

"Asshole," Shizuo grumbles, barely heard over the thunder, as they finally break away.

"You enjoy it," Izaya laughs in response, canting his hips forward and grinding up against Shizuo. The autumn rain may be freezing, but the heat between the two of them is suffocating. He pulls Shizuo and kisses him again, before moving one of his hands from Shizuo's neck and trailing it down to his pants, fiddling with the buckle.

Izaya's neither disappointed nor surprised when Shizuo pulls away from nigh instantaneously, hand gripping his wrist in a rather loose hold.

"What the fuck are you doing?"

Izaya's also not surprised at Shizuo's constant stupidity.

"What does it look like Shizu-chan?" There's a wicked grin on his lips, and he leans up on his tiptoes to continue, whispering in his ear, "Don't tell me you don't think it isn't _exciting_." And he creeps his free hand down towards Shizuo's pants once more.

"We're in _public_ ," Shizuo protests, but that's definitely not a no, not to mention that he doesn't stop Izaya this time as his boyfriend works open his pants.

"And there's no _public_ around us," Izaya points out, "It's raining, it's not like anyone will hear us." As if to prove his point, the alley they're in is illuminated by a lightning strike, followed by a thunderclap drowning out whatever Shizuo's response is. Izaya uses it to his advantage, sticking his hand down his boyfriend's pants to grab his erection.

" _Jesus_ ," Shizuo hisses as a curse, as the thunder dies down. "Your hand is freezing."

"Aw, how romantic," Izaya coos sarcastically and nips sharply at Shizuo's earlobe, stroking Shizuo's dick roughly and reveling in the sharp curse that passes through the other's lips.

"You're unbelievable," Shizuo snaps at Izaya, even as he's undoing the other's pants himself. He bites down on Izaya's collarbone sharp enough that he wouldn't be surprised if it drew blood. A laugh pulses in Izaya's throat as he drags his thumb across Shizuo's slit, which quickly turns into a wrecked groan of his own as Shizuo's hand finds his erection.

Shizuo sets a pace that Izaya finds himself quickly trying to match his own movements to, fumbling with each move of Shizuo's hand.

"And you say – hah – that _I'm_ unbelievable," Izaya manages to get out around the indecent noises he's trying his hardest not to let out.

In all honesty, when he had riled up Shizuo earlier he had been looking for a quick round of sex, not mutual handjobs, but now that they were there, Izaya can't find it in him to complain. It's hard for him to say much of anything without too much trouble, to be honest.

"Don't you ever shut up?" Shizuo grounds out around groans of his own, before biting down on Izaya's lip and kissing him before he can come up with a response. Izaya bites him back, squeezing harder down on Shizuo's dick as he tries to steady and pick up his pace. His action earns him a harsh groan from Shizuo, before he's responding in kind.

Izaya gasps and Shizuo bites down on his collarbone once more. Then his orgasm is upon him, Shizuo following soon after.

"See Shizu-chan?" Izaya laughs as soon as he's found voice, fingers coming to zip himself back up into his pants. Despite the cold rain washing down over them, Izaya feels as hot as if he's just finished running a marathon. "Wasn't that fun?"

His laughter continues even as their chase resumes, splashing through puddles as the rain and thunder manage to drown out Shizuo's shouting.

As he manages to lose Shizuo, Izaya wonders if he should just continue on home to dry off and get out of the rain, or if he should double back to Shizuo's apartment for round two.

The choice is obvious, and the expression on Shizuo's face as he breaks into his apartment and intrudes on him in the shower is more than worth it. Doubly so when Izaya not only manages to coerce a round of shower sex out of the brute, but gets taken over the counter as well.

* * *

 _Please read and review_


End file.
